


Dean's Nightmare

by keylimepie



Series: Charlotte 'Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Dean wakes up on the floor with a terrible feeling. What happened, and where's Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Charlotte 'Verse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/513772
Kudos: 39





	Dean's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as spoilers and fix-it just to be thorough, but it doesn't actually take place in the same universe, fyi. This is probably not going to make a lot of sense to anyone but the handful of people who read this AU of mine, but that's okay. I needed to write it because this is my happy place.

Dean woke up with a start. His face felt crusty and swollen, his eyes bruised, his chest hollow, as if he’d been crying in his sleep. He could feel cool concrete beneath him. The floor, the bunker floor. The dungeon, he noted. And his phone was lying on the ground nearby. Why was he here, on the floor? 

He struggled to remember. A dream? An attack? He felt like his brain had put up a big roadblock in front of it. Panic, white hot panic clawed through him. Cas? Something terrible about Cas? No, that couldn’t be. But he could remember a feeling of Cas’s hand on his shoulder, and all the blood in his body freezing as Cas was sucked away, lost to him. His head spun with confusion. He whimpered, and fresh tears sprung to his eyes as waves of despair rushed over him again. Cas was gone, and he didn’t know how to go on.

“Uncle Dean?” called a kid’s voice from the hallway. A face peeked in the door. He stared blankly at the kid. Messy blonde hair with fading pink streaks, babyish cheeks, so like Sammy when he was that age, and those eyes so like Dean’s own. Of course. His niece, he had a niece. Charlotte. She frowned and walked into the room and crouched by him. “Are you drunk?” she asked, with a mixture of scorn and concern.. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, sitting up carefully. Things were clicking into place, but he still needed- “Where’s Cas?” 

She shrugged. “Around, probably. Hang on.” She scrunched her face up in concentration for a moment, then it went back to normal and she nodded. “He’s doing your laundry. I told him to come here.” Of course, her powers, she was just learning to use them.

The laundry room was just over in the next corridor. Cas rushed into the room just a few moments later. Dean didn’t think he’d ever felt such relief in his life. Cas thudded to his knees beside him and cupped his cheeks, peering into his face. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. The coolness of a wedding band on Cas’s finger where it pressed against his jaw. Of course. Cas was his husband. “Dean, what’s wrong?” he asked. “Charlotte said you were unwell.”

“You were gone,” Dean said, the tears spilling over now. “You were gone and I was n-never going to see you again and you didn’t even know that I love you. Cas, I love you! Love you, love you, love you,” he babbled, nuzzling his cheek against Cas’s palm.

Charlotte, with impeccable sense of grownups being weird and sappy, had already backed out of the room and headed toward Bailey’s room to catch them up on this latest weirdness.

Cas leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Dean, my beloved. I know that. And I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Shhh, it’s okay. It’s just an awful dream.” He sat beside Dean, pulled him into a strong embrace, cradled Dean’s head against his shoulder and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as he sobbed and sniffled. 

Once the worst of it was over, Cas shifted and took Dean’s hand, interlacing their fingers, clinking the wedding bands together. “Perhaps we should have an evening out. We could use it. Nice dinner? A movie? Just you and I. We haven’t had a date night in ages.” 

Dean smiled “I’d like that, sweetheart.”


End file.
